A Stake Through the Heart
by Gulldara
Summary: Lily Evans is a Vampire. When a Vampire Hunter kills her Sire, she is determined to track down the one responsible and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. LJ, AU. Formly titled Forbidden Love.
1. Stairway to the Undead

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FANFICTION.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Vampire. When her Sire is killed by a Vampire Hunter, she is determined to track down the one responsible, and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J, AU.

**A/N: **I admit it, I am guilty of using a cliché! I apologise for the shortness of the Prologue, however I found I had put everything in that I wanted to say. Anymore and there would be no point to this story.

**Forbidden Love  
**

**Prologue: _Stairway to the Undead  
_**

When I was sired by Dante, I was both physically and mentally weak. I saw it as a chance to get rid of the life I had and to start afresh. At the time, it was the only thing I had control over; a moment where my life was hanging in the balance and I had to decide whether I died or whether I lived, perhaps, forever. At that moment, it was not a hard decision to make, no matter how much I regretted it in the end.

Dante had smiled wryly and, with a sharp fingernail, drew a line across the fore of his wrist. Turning it he allowed droplets of blood to trickle into the back of my mouth. It was a thrilling feeling at first, tasting the bitter sweetness of a liquid previously unknown in any major quantity. The process of turning me into the undead had begun.

My body felt like it was on fire, making me wither on the ground as it burnt viciously inside me; eager to destroy the mortal being I had been, and replace it with the immortal person I would become. Temporarily, I was blinded as my eyes changed colour, from a pale, watery green to a vivacious emerald, glinting just like the jewels themselves.

The first and most notable change was my physical appearance. Burns from scolding hot water disappeared from my arms; scars from where I had fallen over in my infancy disappeared. My skin became clearer, paler, unblemished. My thick, coarse hair became a glossy head of curls and my teeth, my canines, became elongated; a razor sharp edge to them, perfect for piercing delicate skin.

The further changes were something that had driven me mad at first. Every noise was loud inside my head; the darkness of shadows had crept away allowing me to see clearly, where everything stood. I felt strong. I felt vivacious. I felt wonderful.

--

Dante took me away from living civilisation. He had said it was important that I forgot who I used to be, that way when it came down to slaying people I wouldn't feel any sort of resentment. He taught me the vampire laws, he taught me how to use my new abilities to an advantage, and he showed me how to sleep inside a coffin without getting the urge to push open the lid. Admittedly, he had placed his own coffin upon my own, so even if I wanted to get out it was purely impossible.

During that time, Dante would go out during the shroud of darkness and bring back a living flesh for us to drink from. And drink I did. The most important thing to remember when draining the victim was not to drink the last drop. For our kind, it would mean death. Controlling yourself however, was a different matter.

Eventually Dante considered me to be educated to a standard he thought appropriate, and brought me back to the civilised world. The days were long, but I found that I was completely comfortable sleeping during the day, even with the amount of racket coming from the traffic. We stayed in the basements and cellars of Dante's old resides where the painful light could not singe our bodies. Then at night we had all of London as our playground, both Muggle and wizarding, and left a trail of chaos and destruction wherever our travels took us. Quite simply; we were having the time of our lives.

Then something happened that I did not expect.

Dante was killed.

He was not killed by the dawn of the sun, or by going that extra mile and drinking the last drop of blood. He wasn't even killed by the stereotyped holy water or stakes.

He was murdered by a Vampire Hunter.

Now Muggles had long forgotten about vampires. They were fictional, only brought to life through the pages of a book and the author's imagination. In the Middle Ages, witch hunting had become a daily hobby. The fear that the wizarding community cast into the hearts of Muggles was laughable, but soon it died out, and they long forgot about magic folk. Vampire hunting did not occur in the Muggle world. The wizarding world was a completely different matter. They knew we existed and therefore had teams of Vampire Hunters tracking us down and then slaughtering any they may find, seeing us as little more then vermin, like the rats that carried the Plague.

I was determined to wreak my revenge for the death of Dante. I was determined to find the Vampire Hunter who had murdered him, and when I did, I was going to kill him.

--

**A/N:** And there you have it, the introduction. Of course, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen… or is it? Ha. You think you know, but then BAM! You don't.

Reviews. This is a subject that highly annoys me. People read a story, don't bother to review it, and when they put up a piece of work expect it to get a load of reviews. Be a good reader and review every story you read. You were the one who chose to click on it, the least you can do is leave some feedback, good or bad. If the author needs to improve his or her spelling or canon facts, tell them! They're never going to improve if you don't!

Rant over. For every person who reviews expect a review in return and an author response in the next chapter. That is, of course, unless I get a truly overwhelming amount of reviews (doubtful, but I can hope, can't I?) in which case it might take me a while to read one of your stories and then review it. Having said that, I will definitely try!

Thanks so much,

FF

Oh, before I forget, regular reviewers of mine, I'm changing my pen name to LittleMissDarkness :P


	2. A Knockturnal Visit

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FANFICTION.

**Summary**: Lily Evans is a Vampire. When her Sire is killed by a Vampire Hunter, she is determined to track down the one responsible, and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J, AU.

**A/N**: I was amazed at the response FL got, your reviews were very flattering! All my responses to reviews and queries are down at the bottom. Enjoy.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1: A Knocturnal Visit**

The moon shone down onto the cobbled streets of Knockturn Alley, shedding some light on the unearthly mortals that moved through the streets. It was not my favourite place, for it was prone to Ministry raids and the chances of getting caught were significantly increased. Yet, I cannot deny its potential for becoming a daily preying ground. After all, what well respecting citizen would miss the likes of a drunk from Knockturn Alley?

Surprisingly, I was not there to find a victim; rather on a social call. During my time with Dante, he had showed me several places where others, just like us, came to mingle. It was like a Muggle witches' coven, apart from there was a good deal more of us and we were more concerned with entertaining ourselves, rather then messing around with pitiful little spells.

The room was dark, the small windows that would have looked out onto street level were bordered up, black drapes attached to the rusting nails. At the back of the room was a stage, currently taken hostage by several violin players, a cellist, a guitarist, and someone playing a large bassoon.

Everywhere there were members of my own race, dancing wildly with blood bottles in their hands or talking in the shadowy corners. It was strange knowing that all these vampires were there, but not being able to feel them. I watched from the doorway momentarily fascinated, and then my fascination turned to resentment and then into anger.

My Sire had been murdered by the filthiest little mortal on this planet and these so-called vampires had nothing better to do then party? It disgusted me. My pent up frustration was like a torrent of water bursting over a dam, and before I even realised what I was doing, I was screaming.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" The band came to a screeching and rather discordant end and I found that I now had centre stage. "LORD DANTE HAS BEEN MURDERED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS HAVE TRIVIAL ENTERTAIN MENT! DON'T ANY OF YOU WANT YOUR REVENGE?" The room was silent.

"You are a child, my dear. It is not up to you to tell us why revenge must be sought. We are already aware." I span round and saw a middle-aged gentlemen in fine seventeenth century wear. He was smiling in the same twisted way that bullies did when they were taunting their victim.

"If you're so aware, then why aren't you doing anything?" I asked coolly. He laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"Lilith, my child; Dante was a fool for getting himself caught. A fool's friends never seek his retribution. He has obviously missed out a few vital lessons when it came to educating you in our customs." His voice was aristocratic, a rich texture to it that captured an audiences attention immediately. There was laughter in the room.

"He was no fool, and you are no friends!" I snarled. "The Vampire Hunter who murdered him is— "

"—employed to do exactly that. Tell me, Lilith. Why do you really seek to destroy a wizard who was just carrying out his job?"

I stopped dead. In the back of my mind the question had been burning, yet I had cast it aside. I wanted retribution for my Sire's death. And I was going to go to any lengths to achieve it. That was all I need to know. I had not given it any in-depth thought. I just knew it was the right thing to seek, it was as if Dante wanted me to.

The aristocratic man—Clementius—was laughing again and soon others were joining. I stamped my foot childishly and glared. "I can see I was mistaken in coming here for any help. Sometimes it is better to take action then it is to let ridiculously old laws rule your life." With the small satisfaction of knowing I had had the last word, I disappeared as quickly as I had entered.

--

The night air was bitterly cold and the thought of some Muggle's pulsating blood flowing through my veins was too irresistible. I was in the West-End of London, where neon lights shone bright, announcing theatre productions and cinematic films. After receiving no backing from my fellow race, I could hardly say I was in a good mood. Clementius had destroyed any dreams I had of vampires warming to the idea of vengeance.

I had thought that at least one of them would be brave enough to think for themselves, instead of hiding behind century old laws and traditions. It was the age of breaking them, not sticking rigidly by them. I was certainly not going to follow any laws if they weren't willing to bend a few.

Hiding in the shadows of a building, I waited, eyes scanning the passers by who were always in groups, giggling and laughing. I scowled. Why when you were most hungry did there have to be no oddball that would be easy to pick off?

I was just about to give up when I spotted my victim standing outside the nearest cinema. Poor thing looked as meek as a mouse and about as unnoticeable as a wallflower. Just as well I was going to put him out of his misery, wasn't it?

Walking towards him with a smile, I could see him holding a cigarette by his side. Perfect. "Hi there," I said, purposely looking down at the cigarette. "I was wondering whether you had a lighter on you? My friend is absolutely dying for a fag." He looked a little startled at first and fumbled for something in his coat pocket.

"Um, here you go," he said handing me a very nice metal lighter that flicked open. "Bring it back mind, it was my Grandpa's before he died."

"Thanks. We're just over near that alley way if you want to come and join us." He stupidly took the bait and followed me towards my original hiding place. Being a vampire had its advantages, including the ability to get to one place from another in the blink of an eye. Supernatural speed. The minute the idiot had stepped into the shadows of the alleyway behind me I had a hand clamped over his mouth and an agonisingly strong grip on the back of his arm.

It was over surprisingly quickly. Once you had them in a grip, there was nothing they could do to get out of it. I sank my fangs into his neck, the deliciously warm fluid spilling over freckled skin and occasionally dripping from my mouth. I could feel his life ebbing away, and that feeling is like no other, a rare sensation that few get to experience. The body hit the ground as I let go, wiping my mouth free from blood.

I glanced towards the sky line and cursed. The dawn was approaching and I would have to retreat back to the cellar and the safety of my coffin, otherwise face the destructive light that would turn me to a pile of ash.

--

**A/N**: Well, the first chapter has been completed! I've decided that Lily shall be called Lilith because that's who she is at the moment. It sounds better for a vampire name.

_**Points raised in your reviews that I feel like explaining. **_

Similarities between my vampires and vampires you've read about may occur because the myths surrounding all vampires are the same. It's like witches. You know they do magic, but whether they have green skin and are old or young, beautiful and evil is your own interpretation!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, in no particular order;

**anniePADFOOT**- I'm glad you like it. I didn't really think it was your cup o' tea until you said!

**stargoddess127**- I love Queen of the Damned! All of Anne Rice's books are an inspiration to us all. Thank you so much for your review!

**Alexis Ravenlockes**- I'm delighted that you think it has potential! Hopefully it won't be as cliché as I thought it might, always a good sign. And I like your (pen) name, very original!

**neurotica5687- **Well, I've updated soon or sooner then I would normally. It was a toss up between Lily and James being the vampire. Lily jut appealed to me more!

**Marauder4eva**- I'm so glad you decided to read this! I'm normally quite a canon fan when I read stuff, but this was just an impulse. I know the shortness was a problem for me, I'm normally into quite long winded beginnings. I just didn't want to give away too much at once! 

**Scaryfreak419-**I'm glad you like. I hate people not liking what others write and then flaming it. Especially if they have what it is in the summary, like slash. Urghhh. I apologise for not being able to review anything, only it was difficult to follow the story 'Scare Remembrance' seeing that I don't know what 'Mediator' is! I feel really bad.

**Cliverblood- **I wasn't planning on having any R/L or S/L, but things may change. Even so I doubt it! There may be hints of a past relationship somewhere, but no. It won't turnout to be R/L or S/L. L/J most definitely. I'm very flattered that I'm one of your favourite authors! Again I apologise for not being able to review; it's difficult to when I already have!

**Chari- **I can definitely say you are **not** wrong.I'm glad you like the style that I've written in. I was slightly worried about it. It isn't normal for me to write it in first person, I prefer third, but it's all good for my English.

**Soft n' fluffy- **I promised my self I would finish, so hopefully you'll be able to see where it goes. I'm writing a little ahead of myself just in case I want to chance anything!

**Sierra- **Evil Internet!I appreciate the fact you went to the trouble of e-mailing me, it was lovely!

Now, I was wondering whether you would like longer chapters and less frequent updates (one every two weeks), or shorter chapters and frequent updates? You decide. Although it does depend a lot on whether I have the time to write anything due to course-work and the like.

One more question for future reference. When the Vampire Hunter is introduced would it be best for you as readers to have him in first person (like Lily's), or third person (he/she etc.)? At the moment I'm leaning towards third person, it's less confusing for me to write and divides up who's point of view it may be.

Thanks.

FF


	3. I Pledge My Allegiance…

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FANFICTION.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Vampire. When a Vampire Hunter kills her Sire, she is determined to track down the one responsible and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J, AU.

**A/N: **I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter; it was putting it into words that plagued me for the best part of four days. However, I eventually came up with this. ETA: I've replaced this chapter to make a few unnoticeable changes that should hopefully make the story flow better in later chapters. Happy reading.

**Forbidden Love**

**I Pledge My Allegiance… Unknowingly**

Although an overly large hood hid their face, I could tell that he was male. There was no question about it. He reeked of manliness, from his laboured breathing to the stale scent of cigarettes that had settled on his clothes.

"You took your time," I said coolly, eyeing him with a certain amount of contempt.

He snorted. "I'd 'ave thought that was the last thing you lot would be worrying about; time." He laughed dryly.

"It wasn't the time I was concerned about. It's your failure to comply with the basic terms of this meeting. The Dark Lord is bound to be perturbed when he learns of your incompetence, isn't he?" I retorted snappishly. The man gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes, well." He cleared his throat and looked at me wearily. "The Dark Lord has been informed of your proposition and is most eager to have you, er… _grace_ his presence." His voice had obtained a sudden serious tone to it and I relished in this piece of information.

I nodded slightly and smiled, a contained excitement brimming inside me. "When would Voldemort like to see me?" The man flinched visibly at the sound of his master's name but I hardly cared about his inability to tolerate a name.

"Tomorrow night. We'll meet here around the same time and I'll escort you to the headquarters."

"If you can make it on time," I said with another contemptuous glare.

The man dismissed it. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked shortly.

"A yes of course," I replied quickly and stood up. "I have other things to be doing, and I'm almost certain you will too." I paused slightly. "Till tomorrow." It was his turn to nod; a surely disrespectful jerk of the head if anything. I walked away from him and into the bitterness of the night the cool air whipping stray pieces of red hair around my face.

--

During my mortal years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, news of a certain Lord Voldemort had spread like wild fire. A Dark Wizard they had said, a wizard that planned to overthrow the Ministry and destroy all those with less then half-pure blood. Disappearances, murders, and vicious attacks soon followed and by the time I had, left numerous students had had family members killed and been killed themselves. I had now turned to this regime.

I turned the Zippo lighter absentmindedly over in my hands. Clementius had been blatantly out to humiliate me that night in the club, I was aware of that now. He was scared that for one time in near four hundred and fifty years his sired would come to think freely and desert his side if needs be. He was scared that all the traditions, all the rules in our society would be broken. Rules that he himself had changed after the death of the last Great One, to suit his needs.

Knowing that I only had a limited amount of options left, I had turned to Lord Voldemort. It wouldn't have be a wise move to do it by myself. Not only, would I have been hunted by my own kind for going against the principles set down by Clementius, I would have the Ministry of Magic breathing down my neck as well.

I got up from the corner I had been sitting in for the last hours of the darkness and crossed the bare, derelict room to my coffin. I had fed before my meeting with one of the Dark Lords minions and then again after. Excitement was a wonderful feeling for the undead, almost a human feeling, that drained you of energy and naturally my source of energy was blood.

"Revenge will be sort," I whispered softly to my self, lying down in the oblong box and slowly sliding the lid over. I slept soundly for the first time since Dante's death.

--

The weather had deteriorated considerably since the previous evening, rain lashing against the cobbled streets of wizarding London. It was the fourth time in a week that I had been inside Knockturn Alley and the thought made me physically shudder. It was the familiarity that made me feel sick. I preferred a little variety in the places I went and even strayed to near by towns outside of London when I was feeling too suffocated. I had a feeling that after meeting the Death Eater we would be travelling a greater distance then even that.

He was already waiting for me when I reached our agreed meeting place and gave me a triumphant smile, as if to prove a point. I returned the smile half-heartedly; faintly amused by the fact he thought he could get one over on me. In his hand he was clutching an empty Butterbeer bottle.

"Good, you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, irritated at his smug tone. The Death Eater shrugged and withdrew his wand. Muttering, he pointed towards the empty Butterbeer bottle.

"_Portus_," The bottle glowed blue for a few seconds before returning to its natural state. He glanced at me briefly. "We're travelling by Portkey."

"I had gathered," I said dryly. "It's a pity I don't have the ability to Apparate anymore."

"That's what the Dark Lord suspected. You may have been immortalised and all that, but you lost all of your wizarding powers, right?" He questioned conversationally.

"Right."

"But you gained some?"

"Yes," I snapped. "Stop questioning me otherwise I maybe taking back a body to your Master!" He raised his hands as a sign of innocence, that he meant no harm. Ha.

"Okay. I was just askin'," he said. I ignored him. The minutes passed with a tedious silence and then the Dark Lord's minion broke it. "It's almost time. If you just put your finger on the bottle." I did so with out complaint.

The Death Eater glanced at a leather strapped wristwatch and began to count down silently. It happened quite abruptly, the jerk from behind my navel and then the feeling of being spun in dizzying circles like on one of those Muggle waltzes.

--

Red eyes. Two red eyes. There was a look of madness about him, a feeling that in his mind he was disturbed by past events in his history. I could feel his anger burning like a fire out of control, furious, enraged. And he was releasing it onto the world without mercy.

"My Lord." My travelling companion took a step forward. "I have done as you asked; I have bought _her_ to you." He loathed me, I could tell by the tone of his voice. Of course, I can't say that I truly blame him, I was spiteful towards him; I had looked down upon him as a mortal.

The room was dark, lit only by one torch that flickered as it burnt, and the Dark Lord was sat in a chair that might have been used as a throne. In a circle there were Death Eaters, white, expressionless masks, hiding their identities.

"Thank you, Rookwood. You are dismissed." His voice was cold, bitter and cruel. He surveyed me carefully and then said at last, "You are no more than of age, but little does it matter to me." He paused. "Your proposition was of the greatest interest to me, however, I have a little one of my own, to suit both our needs equally."

"We shall see, my Lord," I said wearily, unsure of his ulterior motives. He smiled, if you could call it that, his lips pressed together in a sardonic way.

"Your determination to find Lord Dante's murderer is quite admirable. Even Clementius will admit to that."

"I highly doubt that, my Lord. Clementius will do as he pleases, when, where and wherever he sees fit," I replied, gritting my teeth at the thought of that over-seasoned, arrogant, poor excuse for a vampire.

"Even so, I have a feeling your determination is not to be underestimated at any costs. It would not be wise to have you as an enemy, which is why I have my little proposition ready for you to hear." I tilted my head into a half-nod, fairly impatient to hear what he had to say. "I will give you the name of the Vampire Hunter whom killed Lord Dante, and you will let me have some of your blood for experimentation."

I could feel my eyes widen considerably. If he had my blood, it would effectively make him immortal if he had drunk from me first. But for the name! The name of that filth that had murdered my Sire, oh how easy it would be to track him down then! How easy it would be to kill him!

"My Lord," I said quickly. "For what possible reason would you want to experiment with the blood of the undead?"

"Immortality child- the immortality! I want to be able to live forever without the worry of being killed by some Muggle-loving fool such as Albus Dumbledore!" he hissed.

"You can still be killed! By the dawn! By a stake through the heart! It is not immortality as you see it!" I cried, wondering what madness had befallen him.

A smile played across his lips. "It will be. It will be as I see it. I want you to join me, in my cause, Lilith! You can do that by letting me have some of your blood, and in return I will give you the name of the Vampire Hunter who killed Dante! Lord Voldemort never forgets those who help him strive to get what he wants- help me Lilith and you can wreak your revenge!"

It couldn't hurt, could it? It was hardly going to affect me, even if he did reach immortality without fearing death from the light of the sun. It couldn't hurt. Slowly I nodded and looked up into red eyes. "In return for you giving me the Vampire Hunter's name, I will supply you with the blood you need for your experiments."

"Do you agree to those terms?" Voldemort asked, searching for a proper answer.

"I do." It took me a moment to realise what I had just said and to reaffirm it within my own mind I said it again, "I do." The bargain had been sought.

The Dark Lord, eyes dancing with some sort of excitement that was almost unnatural to him, smiled. "Excellent."

"The name," I pressed, raising an eyebrow.

The Dark Lord linked bony fingers together, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Bella, my dear, I believe you have retrieved that certain piece of information, would you?" he said, looking over to one of the cloaked Death Eaters.

"Yes of course, Master," a woman's voice rang out from beneath the mask, filled with complacency. She stepped forward and removed her mask revealing hooded eyes of grey and black hair. "The name of whom murdered your precious _Sire_, is…"

The name lingered in my mind numbly, hanging there like a dead body. It seemed, peculiarly, familiar…

--

**A/N: **I missed out the name on purpose? What _are _you on about? I would never be that evil to my readers! Don't worry, it's not really a big deal. I mean, it's only a name, right? Besides, it links nicely in with the next chapter!

The chapter title I took off the start of Eminem's 'Mosh', it just fitted my purpose well. And before any flamers start, no I did not mean you pledge your allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, unknowingly. Trust me, I have a lot of respect for you guys. And anyway, I'm talking about Lilith here.

The reviewers in no particular order… 

**Stargodess127-** I'm really grateful that you reviewed again with a whole lot of encouraging words. I'm eagerly awaiting your own update!

**Alexis Ravenlockes-** Of course it didn't sound like I rant! I found your comments exceedingly interesting to me as a writer and can fully understand you wanting me to bring out the potential in this piece. Hopefully this chapter is longer. I didn't really intend to have short pieces, it just happened that way!

**LoVerofHoBson- **all in good time, all in good time. It will happen eventually, it's rather inevitable. But I can't promise it straight away. There will be a lot of enmity between the two when they do eventually meet!

**Cliverblood-** I'm not that greater fan of them myself. Occasionally I do read them out of pure interest, as Remus is one of my favourite characters. Itchy writing fingers is good!

**Brighton Baby-** I will try to post every week at least and thank you for your comments on the POV, it was very much needed. Thank you for your review!

**Neurotica5684-** Isn't it highly irritating when you start a story and the plot just deflates? I find it is, the amount of unfinished pieces on my computer is overwhelming just because of that factor! I tried to make this longer. Although it wasn't particularly hard seeing that it needed to be longer!

**AnniePADFOOT- **Ooh.You were the only one to pick up on that! I'm glad you liked my decision though. It was where I could have gone down another road, as in Lily being helped by her race, but I decided against it. I don't want to make things too easier for her, did I?

**Crazy4life4ever-**I'm glad you like it! I find vampires fascinating, or the myths that surround them anyway. Thanks for your review!

**Divinity16/Sierra- **thanks so much for reviewing. I really hope this meets people's expectations, including yours!

Thank you so much for reviewing, it's always a pleasure reading your reviews!

FF


	4. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FANFICTION.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Vampire. When a Vampire Hunter kills her Sire, she is determined to track down the one responsible and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J.

**A/N: **And finally we reach the stage where we meet James. Otherwise there really wouldn't be a point to it being a L/J, would there?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3: Wicked Game**

The sharp clipping of stiletto heels on a wooden floor was a welcome distraction from the tedious report James was having to detail. Glancing up he saw two slender legs walking in his direction, protruding from underneath a knee-length, pencil skirt. She smiled at him slightly and then turned down towards the cubicle to his left. The new secretary no doubt.

"Damn," he muttered, running a hand through dark hair. His eyes travelled back to the report and he let out a frustrated groan. Today had not been his day. In fact, this week had not been his week.

After a spate of vampire attacks in wizarding London he had been put under a lot of pressure to finish filing reports on the victims. He had to catalogue everything—where the bite mark was on the neck, the position in which they were lying, the name of the victim even. Pictures of a dead Montgomery Mason littered his desk.

He picked up his quill, dipped it in the bottle of ink and started scratching away on the parchment. He shouldn't really have been there writing up reports on attacks, he should be helping preventing them. Unfortunately the Head of the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures did not see the need for him to be out in the field at the present time, apparently they had 'plenty of other, more experienced Vampire Hunters to do the job'.

--

"Um, Mr. Potter?"

"It's James actually, call me James." Looking up from the report he had just finished, he could see the new secretary standing nervously at his cubicle door. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay then, Mr- James, sorry." She flushed slightly and cleared her throat. "A friend of yours is asking for you at reception, he says it's urgent." James frowned. If it was urgent then why would any of them bother coming down to the Ministry? An owl would be much quicker, or even using the method of communication between Order members.

"Right, right. I'll be there in a minute, I just have to go and file this report. Thanks, err-"

"Caroline." She pulled a face. "Most people call me Carrie though."

"Well, thanks then, Carrie," James replied, standing up and shuffling the sheaves of parchment together ready to be put in their card file. Caroline disappeared hurriedly, the sound of her stiletto shoes fading fast. He shook his head slightly. She was obviously one of those women that wanted to make a good impression and tried harder then they needed to.

The file room was extensive, cabinets and shelves filled to the brim with cases of vampirism, sightings, murders, known vampires- everything that had been filed in the past would be in there for future use. James, even though he had been in the job for the last three years, he was still unsure about where he was meant to file the reports. Eventually, he decided to add it to a cabinet labelled 'Death Credentials,' in the 'M' section.

He reached the department's reception desk barely five minutes later. Sitting on one of the long wooden benches legs slightly apart, elbows resting on them and his head in his hands, was Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Sirius's head jerked up.

"You took your time." He stood up slowly and glanced around the deserted corridors, before allowing a small smile to appear on his face. "Had to pretend that my mother had died; it was rather difficult seeing that I wish she would, miserable old hag."

"Sirius-" James caught himself. "Why exactly are you here, then?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "I was bored. Remus isn't feeling that great after that nasty scrape with those Death Eaters and I don't know where the fuck Peter's got to."

"What about- what's her name? Annie?" James asked, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yeah; I think she's in Bulgaria trying to build up our international friendships. I don't think _that_ idea's going to work but you can't blame the Ministry for trying," Sirius replied and then frowned. "You're not angry, are you?"

James shook his head slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "No. Look, mate, I know you've been through a lot with that family of yours but sometimes you still act as if we're still back at Hogwarts; that I haven't got a job and there isn't a war going on." There was a silence.

"And I think you've been stuck in the monotonous tread of life far too fucking long!" Sirius said looking away from James and back down the corridor. "What happened to being rebellious? What happened to not taking any shit from society and being forced into being pawns in the Ministry's war? What happened to _you_, Prongs?" His voice was harsh, biting, and bitter from the years where biased beliefs were forced upon him as a child.

James swore loudly. "What happened to _me_?" he exclaimed. "What _happened_ to me? I grew up! I stepped back and saw the world for what it is. I know that it's mundane and boring to get a job and have to work everyday, but quite honestly what else is there to do? What else is there to rebel against that we haven't already?" He lowered his voice. "I joined the Order because I have little respect for what the Ministry is trying to achieve. I joined the Order to rebel against that fucking psychopathic Slytherin who's trying to destroy everything! What else am I supposed to be doing?"

"Getting laid by the sounds of it," Sirius said with a slight smirk.

"That's not the point, the point is-"

"That you need to have a little fun," Sirius interrupted. "Come on, Prongs! When was the last time you got it together with a girl?" James flung his hands up into the air.

"Sirius- just stop would you! You're not even listening to me."

"I am listening to you James, I just don't take much notice of it."

"That's exactly your problem," James fumed. "You never take any notice of anything that's important; like the fact I have a job!"

"Oh yeah? Well you never take any notice of your friends anymore, or aren't they important enough for you! Where were you last Full Moon? Eh? Where were you when Moony needed you?" Sirius retorted viciously, glowering at his best friend.

Before James could reply a strangled yell came from the other end of the corridor. "Potter!" Hurried footsteps soon followed and Henry Lloyd, his senior adviser, appeared beside them. "This just came in. I need you to go down there and help Fenwick, he's already drafted in Moody and Dawlish from Auror headquarters but they need another V.H. down there, immediately."

James nodded, taking the scrap of parchment and scanning it quickly. "Right, I'll get down there now." He stuffed the scrap of parchment in his pocket and looked towards Sirius. "I'll see you later, mate." Sirius grunted in reply as James walked away promptly leaving him and Henry in a deserted corridor.

"He's going to make a bloody good Vampire Hunter one of these days," Henry muttered to himself, pushing through a pair of double doors to Sirius's left.

--

The wind whipped wildly around James's face, throwing up his robes and hair in all directions. He cursed. It wasn't that he wasn't used to particularly windy situations, having been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for five years he had had his fair share of turbulent games, it was the fact that he and several other Ministry personnel were having to carry out a hunt in the poorest weather conditions. It was with out a doubt a disaster waiting to happen.

Conley Fenwick was awaiting his arrival with impatience. His mouth was set grimly adding to the severity of his looks- the chiselled jaw and nose and near enough straight, dark brows. His companions were talking quietly to each other, rearranging their cloaks and fingering their wands as if expecting trouble. "Potter, good you're here." Conley said, sharply. "According to eye witnesses there's been some vampire activity around this area of late and we need to get to the source of the problem."

"And we better do it quick," growled an unimpressed voice from behind them. "I have better scum to be catching than vampires." Unmistakably, it was Alastor Moody considered to be one of the best Aurors the Ministry had ever hired. Conley pointedly ignored Moody and continued on with his form of attack. James was listening hard, nodding occasionally.

They would be entering the building in pairs from two different access points. Supposedly, they were meant to set up wards to stop anybody from exiting the building, near enough trapping any inhabitants. Those who gave up with out a fight were normally carted back to the Ministry for questioning; they were, after all, the ones who'd crack under pressure. They would then be sentenced to death. Those who put up more of a fight would be killed on the spot. It was the rules of the game James had decided to join.

Conley placed James with Moody, his dislike for the Auror blatantly obvious. James, however, didn't mind. Alastor was part of the Order of the Phoenix and unlike so many of the Aurors drafted in, was trusted by James.

"Haven't a clue why you lot need us to help you," Moody grunted. "More trouble then they're worth, vampires. Bloody ignorant sods at times too. Unless they're in league with the Dark Lord there is no point in us being here." They were weaving their way down the crooked alleyway by the side of the dilapidated building. A foul stench wafted on congested air.

"You know why you have to be here, Moody. If there aren't vampires in there, but Death Eaters what good's a stake and holy water going to be? We're not authorised to fight them." Moody grunted again.

"That maybe so, Potter. But both you and I know you're quite capable of dealing with Death Eaters in battle," Moody scoffed slightly, peering round the corner of the building and finding the back door with great gaping holes in the glass and put out wooden panels.

"I've had my instructions from Dumbledore," James murmured. "I'm not supposed to know how to fight Death Eaters and it'll stay that way thank you, Moody. At least in the public face of it all." Moody pushed the door open and muttered '_lumos_'; the end of his wand produced a thin beam of light. After a sweep of the narrow passage Moody took a step into the building, James closely following, dark eyes sweeping the run-down interior. Old, yellowed wallpaper was peeling and giant chunks of what looked like Muggle plaster littered the floor.

Moody looked at the wall as if it were one of his suspects, then his eyes trailed down to the floor. "We can cast a ward on this wall, I'm almost positive it goes down right into the basement. It should travel along all right," Moody's voice was barely audible, yet James nodded all the same.

Alastor tapped the wall three times muttering a series of Latin spells under his breath. The wall rippled with a light yellow haze, gradually travelling in all directions. James had his wand out, listening intently for any sound of movement from any other rooms. Nothing.

Alastor nodded slightly, happy with the ward he had initiated. He turned slightly to face James. "Cast a heat seeking spell would you, Potter, that should narrow down who we're dealing wi-" There was a loud crash from down below which was quickly followed by a torturously long howl of pain. Without having the faintest clue where he was going James had leapt into action, Moody following closely. He had leapt over a pile of battered furniture and into a room that could have been a kitchen at one point. Turning down another corridor he saw a set of stairs, the opening dimly lit by a half moon filtering through a tiny window.

Whatever the commotion had been, it had defiantly come from down there.

----

**A/N: **Coughs. So what did you think? Was James all you imagined? Or disappointing? Now do you want me to continue with the second half of this event, or would you like to return to Lilith for the next chapter? It honestly doesn't matter because what's happening is two separate events, in the mean time anyway. They shall mingle (obviously) but not quite at this point.

I apologise for the swearing, but have never come across any twenty-three year old males who don't… I have changed the rating to be precautionary; there are things in coming chapters such as graphic violence, swearing, references to sex, and right at the end, possible self-harm.

**AnniePADFOOT-** I always like to think that it would be a struggle being a vampire. Not that I would know _anything_ about being a vampire, of course. cough Nothing whatsoever. Lol. Originally I was going to have one of her race helping her, but then it kind of melted away in the light of things. There aren't really that many vampires. What you saw in the club was a very intimate covern of them. The rest? Well, they tend to keep in the shadows a little more and stick to their own business.

**Neurotica5684**- it was my pleasure in reviewing Truths. Now that is sheer brilliance, not this thing that I seem to be writing. Pitiful attempt it is. Lol. Yes, Lilith has turned to Lord Voldemort. Mistake if ever there was one, but she's blinded by hatred towards her own race and her Sire's killer. She really had no alternative (that she could see). Thanks for your review!

**Stargodess127-** Eminem's okay for a rapper, not that egotistical. Mosh, Cleaning Out My Closet and Stan are my favourite songs, but I'm much more partial to Green Day, etc. I'm really sorry to hear about your senioritis, but I do hope you get some writing done at some point! Lol. Thank you for reviewing once again, it's always a pleasure to read what my readers are thinking.

**Mrssjesspotter-** I'm glad you agree with me on the review situation. I always, ALWAYS try and review everything I read. I feel terribly guilty if I can't (which normally happens when comes up with some 'page cannot be displayed' in the review box.) It just doesn't feel right. I was reading your bio and you're from France, how cool! I've been to France a couple of times and it's such a great country! My ideas come from the _disturbance_ that is also known as my brain. Lol.

**LilyRoseEvans/Sierra-** you changed your pen name! How cool! Yes, I suppose it does leave something for the readers to look forward to. I thought it would just add a bit of suspense to the whole drama!

**Brooke Monroe-** it's funny, everyone seems to like the name change! I wasn't sure whether people would accept it or not, but it seems they do! Anyway, much love goes to you for reviewing!

**Whatever- **Am I going a bit too slow then for your liking? I understand it can be really infuriating when a writer drags the story out so much, but I hope I'm not doing that. All of the chapters I have thus far are completely necessary, I can assure you. Lilith and James will definitely meet before chapter 10, possibly in the next few chapters. Anyway, thank you for your review!

**M00nmaiden**-I adore your story, it's just so original! Adam's first wife? Interesting, I didn't know that! I'm not a particularly religious person. I don't think I'm worthy of the Anne Rice quality comment, she's an idol for me, but thank you anyway, it made me blush! Hope you update soon! 

Thanks so much, and keep up with the fantastic reviews. They encourage me to no end!

FF

P.S. If you check out my bio, there's my website you can visit. Although it's not totally finished yet, I have to fiddle around with the backgrounds! I've also added some little tid bits about Shadows Falling and Forbidden Love to my bio. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all, hope you have a good one!

Oh, and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, July 16th!!!


	5. Whatsername

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FanFiction.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Vampire. When a Vampire Hunter kills her Sire, she is determined to track down the one responsible and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J.

**A/N: **53 reviews!!! Guys you all ROX! Seriously, every single one of you! As always, reviewer responses are listed at the bottom. (I think I'm going to have to list them all in my bio in the future, it took up two pages in word, lol.) I apologise for the jumpiness of this chapter, it's a bit of a filler really.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4: Whatsername**

Temporarily paralysed, James stood at the top of the stairs, hesitation evident on his young face. Moody roughly shoved past him and began down the steep wooden steps, years of wear and tear creating rough, splintering patches. James jerked back to his senses and once again followed the Auror.

Conley and Dawlish were no where to be seen, but this did not appear to have any affect whatsoever on Moody, whom was concentrating on getting down to the bottom of the stairs and cursing the inhabitants of the basement into oblivion. A wry smile flickered across James's face then, as quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

The sounds of terrified sobbing could be heard and then the roar of a voice. "TELL ME!" More crying and choked words tumbled around. Moody put a hand out behind him, signalling for James to stop right where he was. James glared at Moody's gnarled hand. It wasn't as if he were completely inexperienced when it came down to these things, he had had enough practise duelling Severus Snape when he was back at Hogwarts.

Alastor continued down the stairs, a swift, cat like grace to his movements. Not soon after and he was gesturing for James to join him. Gladly James did, trying to keep the noise his feet made on the wooden steps to a minimum. More whimpering.

The passage they had entered was cold, the damp air immediately attacking their throats. James could vaguely remember Professor Binns telling them about the great smuggling scam that had gone on during the 1600's and the series of underground passages that had been made to hide the Galleons upon Galleons worth of illegal goods.

There was a doorway opposite, again, made out of wood. It was scratched and marked in several places. James glanced at Moody who appeared to be deliberating whether to blast the door open or just open it carefully. In true Moody style he chose the foremost.

"Reducto!" he bellowed. The curse flew towards the door, blasting it off its hinges and into a fine tangle of wood on the floor. There was a scream. Both James and Moody flew into the room wands raised and ready.

Cowering against the back wall, pale eyes wide with fear was a young woman donned with Muggle clothing. Standing a few meters away from her was a man, expressionless to the two intruders. He merely smiled, showing two pearly canines. A vampire.

"Stop right where you are!" Moody growled, wand pointed straight at the offending Being.

James slipped a hand into his pocket withdrawing a small wooden stake; he had a gut feeling that this vampire was not going to come along quietly.

A flash of amusement flitted across the vampire's face. "Don't worry, my good sir! I shall be going no where, no where at all." He turned to face James and his smile got bigger. "A Vampire Hunter, how quaint."

Without warning the vampire sprung forward towards James, teeth bared and an ugly expression on his face. Claw like nails dug into his shoulders and the weight of the vampire alone was enough to cause James to come crashing down to the floor, however the wall which he was now pressed up against had saved him from that fate. Glasses threatening to fall of his nose James blinked, trying to regain some sort of thought process. "You think you can just barge in here, Vampire Hunter? You think you have the skills to kill me?" he sneered. "Eh?" The strong grip on James's shoulders relaxed slightly and he let him go, satisfied with the silent answer.

Moody was standing behind the, wand pointing menacingly between his eyes. "Don't move."

James came away from the wall cautiously, all too aware that the vampire was riled up from their intrusion. "Do you want to come with us quietly, or do we have to remove you permanently from the face of the earth," Moody continued.

"Well, aren't I scared now? Being threatened with a twig is something I always wanted to happen," the vampire said, mockingly.

James plunged his hand in his robe pocket with drawing small silver tipped dagger. During his non-work related hours he would keep it stashed away in a wooden box, in fear that one day Remus might come across it.

"I know what you are doing Vampire Hunter," the vampire said, without turning around. "I can sense your thirst to prove yourself worthy, but of what I wonder? You've done it before, so why not do it again! Go on, KILL ME!" He shouted the last two words.

Moody nodded curtly; there was no chance that this particular vampire would be willing to be questioned. His character was irrational; certain madness to his actions and an unpredictable character was not one that could be quizzed.

James, in a split second of Moody's nod, had plunged the dagger through the undead body. All was frozen in that moment and suddenly, without warning the body crumbled into a fine ash. It was surreal, just watching something turn into to particles of dust much like sand being sieved by small children at the beach. Moody smiled slightly at James, who was still holding the dagger in exactly the same place it had entered the vampire's body.

"Good job, Potter, you put him out of his misery." James stepped back, shoving the dagger back within the confines of his robes. His gaze flickered over to the terrified woman, who had a bony hand clasped over her mouth.

Conley Fenwick and Dawlish appeared, breathless, panting heavily. "What- what _happened?_" Conley asked, glancing from the small pile of ash, to James, then Moody and finally to the woman.

Moody smiled pleasantly. "Well, Conley, I think the V.H. department has one less deluded vampire to worry about, young Potter here took care of the problem quite nicely. I'll leave you to see to the young lass." Without another word Moody began to make his way out of the room. Conley, mouth open, shook his head and rounded on James expectantly. He shrugged, thankful that Moody hadn't mentioned the fact the vampire had caught him off guard before he had managed to kill him.

--

The woman was in her mid twenties; a Muggle by all accounts and exceedingly traumatised by the events she had witnessed. Unfortunately, much to her protests she had to be taken back to the Ministry for questioning.

Having never seen a witness being interviewed before, Conley had decided that it was about time James saw, whether it was out of spite or not James hadn't a clue. The only thing he could confirm was that he was standing in a room that much resembled the broom closets at Hogwarts; only the broom closets at Hogwarts were not painted storm cloud grey.

Apart from the small white table separating Conley from the woman and the chairs they were sitting on, there was only one other chair (complete with desk) for the scribe to note down all of the questions and the answers the woman might give. He was standing near the far wall, hands clasped behind his back.

"Mrs. Dursley, as you are aware we are here to question you on the events that took place a few hours ago, before we start with the rudimentary questions is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Conley asked politely, losing his stern voice and trying, almost desperately, to make a good impression on the Muggle woman. The woman, Mrs. Dursley, sat up straighter, her lips pursed in a thin line and her jaw jutted out; draped around her shoulders was a tartan blanket and she suddenly shivered, pulling it tighter.

"My sister, my _freak_ of a sister did this, I know she did! How could she not, being what she is a-a unnatural, abnormal _FREAK_! I hate her, I _hate_ her!" Mrs. Dursley said, fists clenched and knuckles white.

"Is your sister a witch, Mrs. Dursley?" Conley asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Mrs. Dursley uttered sharply.

"Do you have any idea where your sister is?" Conley pressed, eager for details.

"I told her! I told her to keep out of my life after that-that monstrosity murdered my parents! She disappeared not long after, of course, aware that _I_ certainly never wanted to see _her_ ever again!" Mrs. Dursley paused for breath, shuddering. "I haven't seen her for three years, yet still she manages to plague me with her freakishness, getting involved with-with unnatural beings!"

Conley blinked; uncomfortable with the fact this woman seemed to hate their race with vigour. "What was your sister's name, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Lily. Lily Evans." James, who up until that point had been listening with a huge desire to laugh, was suddenly jerked from his immature side with a jolt. Lily Evans? The same Lily Evans that had been Head Girl against his Head Boy? The same Lily Evans that had seemingly appeared to loathe him?

_She disappeared not long after._

She was missing. Her sister hadn't seen her for three years.

"Did you say she disappeared?" Conley said with a furrow of his eyebrows, interrupting James's near on incoherent thoughts.

"Yes. I haven't seen her since my parents' deaths. Guilty, she is and she knows it!" Mrs. Dursley answered with an accusatory tone.

"And the vampire?"

"I suppose he was looking for her. He thought I'd know where she was!"

"Right. Well, we'll see if we can track down your sister then Mrs. Dursley, maybe she can provide us with some more answers." Mrs. Dursley nodded stiffly. "Now, seeing that you are aware of the wizarding world, I'm afraid we can only do a limited amount of modifications to your memory."

Mrs. Dursley shrunk back with horror, pale eyes wide. "N-n-no, absolutely not!" James smirked.

Conley smiled kindly and gestured to the scribe. "That's fine then. Mr. Johnson, could you please take Mrs. Dursley up to the Atrium and escort her off Ministry grounds, please." The young scribe leapt to his feet, eager to be of service to his seniors. Mrs. Dursley walked stiffly out of the room, hugging herself tightly, eyes flying around her surroundings as she walked out of the interview room.

Conley sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Bloody waste of time that was. I guess we'd better go down to Law Enforcement, see if they've got anything on this Evans girl; they'll have her records."

--

Lily Evans's record was near spotless. She was born on the twelfth of June, 1960, got no less the seventy-five percent on any of her first year exams, chose Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as her two extra subjects for her third year. In her fifth year examinations she got eleven OWL's ranging from Acceptable to Outstanding and had hopes of becoming a curse-breaker after Hogwarts, her NEWT examinations were of a high standard and Ministry had propositioned her with an offer to become part of their very small curse-breaking team. She had not replied.

The only thing that marred her record was two warnings from the Ministry for performing magic outside of school, in front of Muggles. Other then that there was nothing to suggest her location at all.

"Nothing!" Conley exclaimed, closing the file with and shoving it back in the cabinet. "I think we're going to have to rope in a few of the boys from L.E to help with this. There again we could find out she's been dead for the past three years and that vampire was just as delusional as you said."

James merely nodded. He wasn't sure quite what to think. He had forgotten her, certainly, but maybe that was because no one had heard of her for three years. In this day it wasn't uncommon for someone to disappear and never return, You-Know-Who took care of that. The thought of Lily Evans being dead just didn't strike him as being an option, she had just been too, too -he frowned, searching for a word- _stubborn_, to just die, there again she could have died struggling, fighting just like she used to do against him.

* * *

**A/N: **Being, if you take a look in the Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them, you'll find that all magical creatures are divided up into three sub-divisions. The Beast Division, The Being Division and the Spirit Division. All those creatures that are capable of human thoughts and speak go into the Being Division, this includes Vampires and that is why I was referring to the vampire as a Being. 

**B/N (Beta Note):** if anyone is going to be throwing tomatoes and potatoes (mmm… tomatoes and potatoes) at the author for keeping you waiting so long, please throw them at the beta. Me, anniePADFOOT, in case you didn't know. I was out of town, camping (shudder) for ages and couldn't fulfil my duties as a beta very well. Sorry.

**Things that need to be cleared up from questions etc. from reviews. **

**James and Sirius's relationship, what was all that about?**

_The relationship between James and Sirius was meant to convey a negative aspect. No friendships are perfect, and I took the opportunity to show it through their little argument. James is over-worked, under-paid, professional whereas Sirius is more a freelance rebel doing the occasional odd job where he sees easy money. Sirius is on the offensive due to his friend's lack of time; he doesn't really understand what a full time job entails. And James should, really, make more time for his friends, which he hasn't been doing of late. _

**Will this be like Anne Rice's books?** _No. The plots are completely different and as much as I love Anne Rice, I'm not taking anything from her. She did not, as far as I'm aware, detail a vampire falling in love with a vampire hunter. In fact, she doesn't even have, to my knowledge, vampire hunters such as James in her books. _

**Lilith's/Lily's siring? -**_Lilith's siring holds relevance to future chapters so; yeah… that's all I'm going to admit. _

**Dawn-** In all honesty, yes, I suppose I was expecting people to assume Lilith was a witch before she was sired. The way she uses the term 'Muggle' gave it away quite a bit or so I had hoped. However, now that she is a vampire, then no she isn't a witch. She is in acknowledgement of the wizarding world but has only a very blurred recollection of her past. I'm sorry that this confused you; as a prologue it was only meant to inform you of what had happened to Lilith when she was sired and why she is after James's blood, nothing else. The nature of all the characters are revealed slowly through out the story.

**anniePADFOOT- **Lol. Of course, I couldn't have possibly named Sirius's girl Annie after my mate, because that would just be… a waste of a good name. Lol! Not really, you know you're cool anyway.

**LilyRoseEvans- **aren't computers always a pain. No, your review was far from messed up, it was very flattering! Unless you didn't mean to write flattering things. Lol. Anyway, yes, I do like your new pen name as well. Although, you could change it to TheGrowlingSnowflake, that would be interesting. You know what I'm talking about, I'm sure!

**Neurotica5684-**Glad you like Sirius and James, they had me worried! I'm glad you think so highly of my writing capabilities, you do know how to make a person feel better! And yes, I can't wait for HBP either, I leapt down the stairs and opened the door to my mum shrieking 'We have to pre-order it, we have to pre-order it!'

**M00nmaiden-** James should definitely have some more fun, I agree! I can see why you think Lily's name being Lilith is more fitting now; I didn't even see that connection! But yes, now you've mentioned it, it is quite fitting really!

**Hypa4ever/Suzie- **here's that update you wanted and thank you so much for reviewing, twice! I'm glad I explained the whole Lilith-joining-Voldemort-thing well enough for you in my email.

**Bluferret-** Gah, not worthy of that! Surely there are other clichéd stories out there that top this, but either way it was a very flattering remark to make. I feel special now! Lol!

**Fergie2- **I agree with you, vampire stories are always exciting. I just hope this one turns out to be as well! Thank you for your review and I'll try and keep it up!

**Ash-bash-is-on-the-prowl**- I'm younger then you, which means, well, it's all right for you to call me kid, lol. Anyway, I hope you had a good birthday, and Christmas for that matter! Loving the sarcasm, by the way! Lol!

Mrsjesspotter-Yes, I think we do! Ah, you should visit the UK, it's, erm… good? I've never been to America, though I do want to go at somepoint in my life! Merry Christmas! 

**Marisa Arundell-** Thank you so much, you were the only one to pick up on James/Sirius's relationship. James's coldness towards Sirius was partially intentional; you're right, they do have different maturity levels and I'm glad you think I've dealt with that well. For someone who doesn't really enjoy AU stories that is praise enough, just to know you are enjoying it! Thank you once more!

**Ms Lily- **Anne Rice quality? No way! That's too higher a compliment to be given! Seriously, she is a fantastic writer and her books are amazing! But she has her own plots and so do I.

Charmedluver222- the way in which Lilith was sired holds a part in the future which until written, I'm not going to disclose, but no I didn't intend it to be like Lestat's siring, or was it Louis? I'm glad you like it so much though, it's very encouraging. 

**PammaPoo-** I'm glad you find it interesting! And thank you for reviewing all 4 times, it means the world to me!

**Cookiedoughicecream-** A gem… wow that's really praise enough, I mean, I know there are a lot of LJ vampire fics out there but I'm so glad people are thinking so very highly of this one including yourself. Thanks so much for your review!

Anna-Banana890- It amazes me also. I admit that this isn't one of the greatest plots, but it sort of keeps me amused. Thank you for reviewing. 

**Starburst1237-** coming from such a great writer as yourself, that is a very nice compliment to have! Ah, but the awesome-ness of For Richer, For Poor… wow, I'm already in love with it.

**Brooke Monroe-** Interesting idea, but no, Caroline is no Lilith. Lol. But hey, I'm really glad you liked James and Sirius's argument I was unsure how people would react to that. Thank you so much!

**SiRiUsRoXmYpOKaDoTsOxS**- I can't wait to write their meeting! Soon, I promise! In fact, it looks like chapter 7 for definite. Yup.

Whew! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I'm afraid that next time the replies will be a lot shorter, they're taking up a lot of room! But I'll still respond either way. Hope you had a very good Christmas and New Year, you all deserve a very large cookie.

Thanks,

FallenFlower


	6. Dare You to Move

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything you do not recognise from the either the films or the books, belongs to the author of this FanFiction.

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Vampire. When a Vampire Hunter kills her Sire, she is determined to track down the one responsible and kill him. She did not expect to fall in love in the process. L/J.

**A/N: **This chapter is definitely R. I didn't hold back on detailing how blood is extracted from Lilith, so I'm warning the squeamish or the easily offended, read on at your own peril; really I don't think it's that bad but just in case ; )

**A Stake Through the Heart**

**Chapter 6: Dare You to Move**

James Potter I mused, watching wearily as an old man with crooked teeth entered the dark room. James Potter. Countless ways to kill him had entered my head since the name had been given to me, yet I was no closer to actually finding him. As soon as the name had been relayed I was escorted to some small city, or town. I can't remember exactly where, but it was where my blood would be extracted for the Dark Lord's purposes.

Newbury. That was it, Newbury. In my euphoria I had become dismissive of the little things. I shouldn't, I knew that deep down, but it seemed nothing could stop me now. I was going to be rid of that vermin for good. I was going to cause him the pain that he had caused me.

There was a small bowl resting on the arm of the chair and several instruments lying on a table nearby. All around the rooms were old lab tables, vials and bottles of mysterious potions bottled and labelled in a messy scrawl. Cauldrons were stewing nicely and bags filled with, undoubtedly illegal substances protruded from cupboards and littered the tables.

The man walked with a limp, as if something very nasty had decided to have a go at his leg, but then had been called off before it could finish the job. A Manticore perhaps. He came towards the table carrying a steaming bowl of hot water and a cloth. I watched curiously as he cleaned the implements on the table scrutinising each one and mouthing un-heard words.

Another man entered the room. He was younger then the other man, with black hair and fair skin—he was like a doll. Apart from his eyes. They were like pools of mist swirling and whirling, glinting in the candlelight.

He moved over to the older man with his yellowed teeth and greasy locks of hair. "Are we ready, Dragomir?" he asked, almost jovially. The man nodded and gestured me to sit in the high backed, wooden chair with the small bowl resting on the arm. I had a shrewd suspicion that that bowl was shortly going to be holding my blood, blood that I had taken.

Dragomir picked up a small thin rod that went down into a sharp point. "It's not made out of silver, is it?" I asked cautiously, eyeing it wearily. The last thing I needed was to be killed and not have sort the ultimate revenge.

Dragomir shook his head and drew up a three-legged stool. The young man moved forwards a condescending smile playing on his mouth. "You do realise this will be painful, don't you?" I glowered at him. Pain was nothing.

The process of withdrawing blood from a vampire was by all accounts a very difficult task. We were designed to stay as we were, never to change, never to grow old, never to bleed and never to die. I wasn't particularly worried about how they were going to get the blood out of me, it wasn't my problem and therefore I didn't care.

The younger of the two men had pulled out his wand and had muttered a few choice words. Cold metal chains laced their way around me, binding me to the chair. "Is that necessary?" I snapped irritably, glaring at him heavily.

"It's going to be painful," he repeated. "Constantin and I really could do without you flailing arms and legs."

"Fine," I replied shortly. "Just get on with it."

"Certainly. Dragomir, if you please." The older man acknowledge the younger with a grunt and picked up what looked like a scalpel knife. Gently he turned my arm over, so the fore was exposed and placed the blade just below the crook of my elbow. Carefully, trying to maintain a straight line, he applied pressure and drew across my pale skin. It was a weird sensation, tolerable, yet not pleasant.

I could see the dark liquid appearing, trailing in the wake of the sharp object being pressed into my skin. Swiftly Dragomir cut again, only this time it was in a vertical line. Blood blossomed from the gash and the strange feeling of my skin being knitted back together, began.

Hurriedly Dragomir took up the small rod and placed it where the two cuts crossed. The pain was unbearable; instinctively I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out the rawness of having something metal inserted into to my arm. My eyes snapped open to find the younger man grinning satisfactorily. I glanced to my arm to see the thin metal rod protruding out from pale flesh.

It burnt. I could feel it burning away the flesh and I gasped my eyes widening in horror. "You said it wasn't made out of silver!" I hissed venomously. Balling my fists and leaning forwards against the chains that bound me.

The younger man's eyes flickered towards Dragomir and then back to me. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd lay off the questioning and start co-operating," he said callously his amused demeanour disappearing.

"I am co-operating, but being turned to ashes is not what the Dark Lord and I agreed!" I snarled.

"It is got a very small amount of silver on the tip," Dragomir uttered in a heavy accent, "To stop the vound from closing- so small amount it vill cause little damage."

I jerked my head in a very ungrateful nod and proceeded to relax again. As long as the treacherous buggers weren't trying to kill me before I had chance to murder James Potter I was quite willing to comply.

Without warning Dragomir twisted the rod beneath my skin and then slowly levered it up wards stretching the hole that was so desperately trying to knit itself back together. It hurt, the raw sensation was spreading, a red hotness sweeping my arm and the huge urge to take the silver tipped rod out rushed around my head.

For a split-second the white light of excruciating pain blinded me. I felt numb, so numb, yet I could feel everything. I was screaming but it was lost in the void of white, the numbness that had consumed me. And then it stopped.

The white began to fade out, replaced with the dark tones of the brick walls. A fuzzy, blurred shape moved in front of me and I found myself blinking in an attempt to clear my vision.

"I told you it would hurt." The amused tone was back again. I tilted my head back so it touched the back of the chair; I felt too drained to argue with _him_. Or was it the sheer fact he had been right. It had hurt. I moved my head back to a more natural position and opened my eyes. The blurred vision had cleared up and the twisted grin stood out on his face, enticing a furious amount of anger to bubble to the surface.

Purposefully ignoring him I let my gaze wonder to Constantin Dragomir. He had removed the thin rod from my arm, leaving a dark smudge of blood surrounding the point of entry. The skin it self held no real sign that it had been cut or other wise, nevertheless the harsh feeling or sore skin remained, aching and pulsating.

Dragomir was smiling slightly, corking up a test tube containing a timid amount of dark red liquid. I laughed shakily. "That's it? That's how much the Dark Lord wants?" I said in disbelief.

"No. You vill haff to return tomorrow for collection of more blood," he said, placing the test tube in a test rack and scrawling something barely legible on a scrap of yellowing parchment. He turned to me dark eyes melting in to his ruddy, weathered complexion. "I suggest you feed vell before you return tomorrow."

"How will I find this place again?" I asked, bemused by the slight disorientation that I was feeling.

"I thought vampires had a good sense of direction," the younger man threw at me, his tone scornful.

"Some do," I muttered, "It just depends on the individual."

"Fine. Fine. Just typical. I'll meet you-" he paused trying to come up with a suitable place. "Westminster Bridge, the side nearest Parliament Square at eight o'clock."

I nodded slightly, noticing that the chains around me had become loose. "Very well." I looked down at the chains again. "If you'd be so kind as to remove them," I asked, grinding my teeth in annoyance. He flicked his wand irritably and the chains vanished. I stood up abruptly, ignoring the disorientation and light headedness that was threatening to overwhelm me. The walk to the door seemed to get longer as I swayed slightly, unable to keep myself walking in a straight line, eventually I reached it and embarked into the night, eager to fill the ever growing hunger pangs that I felt.

The next night came on the swift wings of darkness, the smell of damp rain trapping thick London congestion, holding it in a void. It was no wonder that people became ill I mused, walking sedately towards Westminster Bridge and watching by passers cover their mouths and cough into white hankies.

The traffic roared past, the headlights on the cars caught the rain as it fell, making the droplets of water glimmer for a millisecond before they had joined the water pounding the roads. I could see Big Ben from where I was- one of London's most famous landmarks.

A dark figure was already stood there, leaning on the railings and down into the icy waters of the River Thames flowing so quietly it was almost like a spectre gliding. Big Ben started to toll out the eight strikes just as I reached him. He jerked his head in an unattractive manor and pointed a slender hand towards the opposite end of the bridge. "Walk," he stated, turning himself towards the direction that he had pointed and walking off, leaving me with a sense of unease.

His manor had changed quite considerably over the past twenty-four hours, a change that I was not keen on. Slowly I began to follow him, my eyes narrowed at the back in front of me trying to work out exactly what had changed him. He seemed angry, his voice a little horse, his body posture tensed, stiff.

I had soon fallen into step beside him, leaving a long silence with nothing but the sounds of footsteps and the roaring engines of cars to break the silence. "Turn right when we get off the bridge," he muttered, his eyes still trained directly in front of him.

We turned down a narrow walkway and into the shadows of a large building, with elaborate architectural details. He took out of the inside of his coat pocket a newspaper and muttered the familiar '_portus_' to turn it into another portkey. In all frankness a portkey was not my ideal way to travel, I'd have much preferred to walk then to get close to falling into the abyss of space and time that would undoubtedly be there if I let go of that-that thing. Grinding my teeth a placed a hand on the news paper and looked up to the man who was watching me with a grim smirk on his face.

Slightly sick of referring to him as him or 'the young man' I found the question of his name tumbling from my lips. His smirk dropped very slowly and was replaced by a lazy smile, grey eyes telling me that he was amused with my antics. "That is of little relevance, don't you think?" he replied, still watching me.

"Not at all," I countered. "I already know Dragomir's name, don't I? Why is there a difference in knowing yours?" He considered it and tilted his head slightly to the right, dark hair falling into the steely grey eyes. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his watch.

"My name is Regulus," he murmured. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you," I responded, complete with a small smile. No sooner had I spoke the familiar, nauseating sensation of being pulled by my navel began.

We arrived in a large alley, enough space for a car to drive down if it weren't for the amount of rubbish piled up at the edges creating an unpleasant smell. Regulus stepped towards a wooden door, the paint peeling and cracked from where the sun had damaged it over time.

Dragomir was already there, limping around the basement room and lighting a few candles to keep the light in which he was to work in, decent. He nodded towards the chair that I had sat in the previous night and I moved towards it, readying myself for the experience that was to once more take over my body and leave me with little self-control. All of this pain for a name, a name that I could have found out in time but was too rushed and angry to care.

I seated myself and watched as Regulus and Dragomir conferred over some matter in quiet low voices. Impatience overwhelming me I suddenly snapped, "Can we get on with this?" The two men looked up and Regulus smiled his upper lip curling slightly.

"All in good time." I glared at him; it wasn't as if he had a limited amount of hours to do whatever he wanted to do.

Thankfully there was only a few more minutes of impatient waiting to be done, for Dragomir had now come over and took up his place on the stool, inspecting his implements were all clean and in working order. Regulus had taken great pleasure in muttering the few choice word that would bind me to the chair; he was without a doubt typical of the male race—sex driven and perverted.

The process of withdrawing blood was no different from the previous evening. Dragomir, cut with swift agile movements to keep my skin open long enough to stick the metal rod with in my arm I had screwed my face up, trying concentrate on something other then the rawness I could feel spreading through my left arm. A whimper escaped my lips as I felt the cruel silver attack my skin as Dragomir twisted the rod excruciatingly slowly. The pain was beginning to burn, like a dull ache throbbing inside. I could feel myself pulling against the chains that bound me tightly to the chair and was oblivious to the loud thuds that were coming from somewhere above.

Regulus let out a torrent of swear words, yet they seemed faint- distant from where I was. More thuds and bangs—shouting echoing from the floors above. I was screaming again, the pain numbing me to the events that were happening around me. My eyes flew open, wide and demented with the numb sensation of pain that was still cursing through me. I looked towards the door where the presence of many unwanted visitors was adding to the confusion brewing in my head. The door flew back into the wall with a resounding crack, allowing the visitors access to the room. And all I could see was blackness, and the distant sounds of screams- my own screams, shouts of curses and orders being pounded out.

**A/N:**

First and foremost I'd like to apologise to each and everyone of you who has been (hopefully) waiting for an update, I'm truly sorry that I didn't manage to complete this chapter any sooner, nor update. If you read my bio I did put a note in saying that I was having a few problems with life in general- it has truly sucked recently. On top of that I haven't really been reviewing anything either, because I haven't really been reading any fanfiction over the past 2 months. I will catch up, I promise.

Secondly, I have changed the title of the story. Forbidden Love was more of a cliché then anything, not to mention the fact that it doesn't really have a BIG relevance to the story on a whole. Plus, with the 6 zillion other stories that have a similar, or the same title it didn't really stand out. **A Stake Through the Heart** is much better, I think. Any other suggestions would be welcome.

Having said that I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't flow very well, I write differently depending on what mood I'm in. If I'm in a happy mood I'm more likely to write something happy as opposed to something riddled with angst.

On a final note, those of you who have wanted to know when Lily and James meet, it happens in the next chapter. Chapter 7 unless I'm much mistaken will be fairly interesting.

Now onto the reviews:

**Neurotica**: Petunia was a twist, an unforeseen twist for not only the reader, but for me too! It was a shame that the vampire didn't kill her, although if he had then that would have been the end of Harry Potter. Lol.

**anniePADFOOT:** Dear, your name is spectacular. I wouldn't dream of having Sirius's girlfriend (or at least that's what she thinks) named any other name apart from yours.

**cookiedoughicecream**: That was one of my favourite parts too! Thank you for reviewing and did I ever mention how much I love your penname? Well, I have now. : D

**mrsjesspotter:** I haven't really updated soon though, I'm sorry. Yes, Lily and James will fight. It is inevitable that they won't. Lol.

**Brighton Baby:** Chapter 7 is the answer you're looking for: D, yep definitely chapter 7. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.

**PammaPoo**: Thank you and you maybe right about Lily and James having a past… there again, it's all classified information for the author to know and you to find out in time. Lmao.

**m00nmaiden and Glaze: **Part of her parents dying was a factor in why she was sired in the first place, that and Petunia. I do have plans for Sirius and Remus in the future, yes. Also Peter, though nobody really likes him. But Peter… Peter is a fascinating character, I find. I shall probably do an analysis of him sometime and use that prominently in all future stories. Lol.

**SiRiUsRoXmYpOKaDoTsOxS: **I would never dream of not mentioning you! All my reviewers are very special to me. Lol. Yes, next chapter they meet. I do wonder what their reactions will be…

**hypa4evr: **All shall be revealed Suzie, lol. Hope you're well. **  
**

**Starburst1237**: Linda, I am downloading AIM as I type. Finally! I got a new computer so everything should be okay now. Yay! Thanks for your review; it means a lot to me because you are probably one of the most talented writers I've ever met.

**Ranitta**: I'm so glad you decided to give this ago! No, really. It means a lot when a person is sceptical and then turn around and say that it's better then they thought it would be. Thank you so much.

**MsLily:** I'll try, I am trying. If I start to go down the wrong path, just say. I don't want to end up at a dead end like so many of my stories and ideas so. Thank you for the compliment though, I was just trying to clarify for everybody that this was not related to Anne Rice's masterpieces of literature. Lol.

**Adriane1: **Hope you're feeling better from your sick spell and if not, get better soon! I also wish I could have written Petunia's painful death, very much so. However, I might save that for another day.

**ManiacMegZ: **Hopefully any confusion will, indeed be cleared up by the end of the story- when I get there. Lol. Thank you for your review.

**Panting Slightly: **Chapter 7, defiantly. No worries there my friend. Thank you for the compliments, they made my cheeks burn. No word of a lie.

**LilyProngs:** Thank you, I'm sort of eager to get them to meet too. Lol. I'm glad it has people intrigued!

**firewalker32: **Thank you for reviewing, not only once, but twice! It means a lot.

**Helen:** As much as I appreciate the fact you want me to write stuff, your review still pissed me off, majorly. The simple fact is, I have a life outside of writing both original and fan fiction. Although my life is hardly anything to be proud of I believe that I should grasp every opportunity to do something- broaden my experiences of the world, whenever the chance arises. Over the past couple of months I've done that. Plus, I've got two weeks worth of exams that I'm currently in the middle of, couple that with personal and family problems all adds to that of why I'm not writing. I hope that you can understand that and even if you can't, try too. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I found what you wrote intimidating and a little threatening. I'm sorry.


End file.
